saiunkokumonogatarifandomcom-20200214-history
Shi Clan
The Shi Clan (紫家 Shike) is one of the Seven Coloured Clans of Saiunkoku and the imperial clan. The clan's name translates to purple. The clan's seal bears the purple iris, a motif given to those especially trusted by the Emperor. Description As most of Saiunkoku's emperors have been chosen from the Shi clan, many lesser clans have encouraged their daughters to marry into the clan. The custom of intermarriage eventually sparked a civil war which forced the current Emperor, Shi Ryuuki, to rise to the throne despite his status the sixth son of the previous emperor after four of his brothers are arrested for treason and his brother Shi Seien is exiled. Clan Members Shi Ryuuki Shi Ryuuki (紫 劉輝 Shi Ryūki) is the former Emperor of Saiunkoku. As the youngest of the previous emperor's six sons, each by different mothers, he was not expected to succeed the throne. However, after the exile of his second eldest half-brother Seien, a bloody succession battle was fought between Ryuuki's remaining older half-brothers and ended with all of their deaths. Ryuuki became the sole heir to the throne and ascended upon the death of his father, Emperor Senka. Shi Seien Shi Seien (紫 清苑 Shi Seien) is the second eldest of Shi Senka's sons and highly regarded for his intelligence, skills in combat, and his kindness towards his youngest brother, Ryuuki. However, as a result of political scheming, he was actually very cynical towards most people despite his young age. The prince and his mother, Suzuran, were eventually exiled for treason as a result of a conspiracy by his maternal relatives to ensure that Seien would take the throne. His whereabouts after his exile are unknown to most people and many think he is dead. Shi Senka Shi Senka (紫 戩華 Shi Senka) is the previous Emperor of Saiunkoku and the father of Shi Ryuuki, Shi Seien and four unnamed princes. Senka's reign was known to be tumultuous and bloody, leaving the imperial court with corruption and in chaos. Princess Yuri Yuri (百合姫 Yuri-hime) is is the half-sister of Emperor Shi Senka and the daughter of Kou Gyokukan. This is a fact unknown to most people. Shi Chouka Shi Chouka (紫 重華, Shi Chōka) is Shi Ryuuki and Kou Shuurei's daughter. The Four Shi Princes Sons of Shi Senka, the previous Emperor of Saiunkoku. They were born from four different mothers and competed fiercely against each other, agreeing only in wanting to eliminate Seien (the most talented of all six princes) and bully Ryuuki (though they didn't dare touch him whenever Seien was around). After Seien's exile and their father's grave illness, the brothers' fight for the throne caused civil war in Saiunkoku, ending only with Advisor Sho's intervention. The four princes were executed and some of their followers were exiled. Ironically, it was their bullied youngest brother, Ryuuki, who survived them all and was crowned as Emperor. Imperial Harem Consisting of the women of the Imperial Court, many of the ladies in the Imperial Harem were women from noble clans of Saiunkoku or had male relatives with positions in court. Due to their status, many of the women in the Imperial Harem were potential consorts or became concubines of the emperor and could exert political influence and intrigues within the court. Suzuran Lady Suzuran (鈴蘭の君 Suzuran no Kimi) is Shi Seien's biological mother and was one of Emperor Shi Senka's concubines. Kou Gyokukan Lady Gyokukan (玉環の君 Gykokukan no Kimi) was Kou Shouka's great-aunt and a former concubine of Emperor Shi Senka's father. Sixth Concubine The Sixth Concubine (第六妾妃 Dai Roku Shōhi) is Shi Ryuuki's mother and Shi Senka's Concubine. Four Concubines The four concubines are emperor Shi Senka's consorts. They each bore him a son. Kou Shuurei Kou Shuurei is the only consort of Emperor Shi Ryuuki. She is the mother of Ryuuki's daughter Shi Chouka. Shuurei initially entered the Imperial Harem as Ryuuki's consort at the request of Ryuuki's advisor Sho Yosei in order to force Ryuuki to take his duties as emperor seriously and voluntarily left the harem in order to become an official bureaucrat. Ran Jyuusan Ran Jyuusan succeeds Shusui as the chief lady-in-waiting in the Imperial Harem during the reign of Emperor Ryuuki after Shusui is forced to go into hiding. Princess Jyuusan is the younger half-sister of Ran Setsuna, the head of the Ran Clan, and considered a contender to be a consort of Ryuuki had Shuurei refused him. Ladies-in-Waiting In addition to the noblewomen in the harem, a number of gentlewomen are included within the harem. They are unlikely to become consorts to the emperor and often serve the noblewomen who are consorts or concubines of the emperor. Hyou Shusui Hyou Shusui was the chief lady-in-waiting within the Imperial Harem during the reign of Emperor Ryuuki when Shuurei is brought to court as Ryuuki's consort. Kourin Kourin is a young lady-in-waiting in the Imperial Harem during the reign of Emperor Ryuuki. She is the adopted daughter of Sa Enjun, the Taiho advisor of the Emperor. Four Gates The Four Gates (四門家 Yonmonke) were the 4 noble families that acted as retainers to each of the Eight Colored Clans. The retainers of the Shi Clan were known as the Four Purple Gates (紫門四家 Shimonyonke). Currently, three of the Purple Gates are known. Ou Family The Ou Family (旺家 Ōke) are one of the Purple Gates. Their former surname is Sou (蒼 Sō), making them there the true Royal Family. Known members include Ou Ki, Ou Hien and Ou Tsuyuri. Riku Family The Riku Family (陸家 Rikuke) are one of the Purple Gates. The family was purged by Shi Senka. The heir is the person wearing an antique silver bracelet. This bracelet is seen in Riku Seiga's possession meaning that he was the apparent heir to the family. Ki Family The 'Ki Family '(Different from the Kou Clan's retainer) are one of the Purple Gates. The family was purged by Shi Senka because of a false testimony. The sole survivor of the family is Ki Kouki who possesses the family's heirloom, a Dragon Flute. Category:Seven Noble Clans of Saiunkoku Category:Factions and Organizations Category:Shi Clan Members